


drinking men

by summerdayghost



Category: Fright Night (1985), Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Crossover, Gen, Male Friendship, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 21:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16940943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: Jerry was much, much older than Max.





	drinking men

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for fail_fandomanon’s 100 words of new friends.

Jerry was much, much older than Max. While he’d known Max for a few years short of the entirety of Max’s life, he still thought of Max as a new friend. Max was essentially a mewling newborn.

With people- well, not people, of their sort a difference in years shouldn’t have been a problem. They didn’t age in a physical sense after all. Max arguably looked older than Jerry.

Yet there was a disconnect because of this. Max was not nearly as powerful as Jerry. He clung to childish notions that Jerry had abandoned centuries ago. Technology hadn’t yet lept too far ahead for Max’s complete comprehension like it had for Jerry.

Despite this divide Jerry still thought Max was a fine man to go out for a drink with. More so of the kind in a back alley than a bar.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
